


Home Sweet Home

by mockingnero



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Returning Home, Romance, but i tried to make it cute, idk man, kinda dramatic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingnero/pseuds/mockingnero
Summary: Three short (very short, please excuse me) stories about Owain, Severa and Inigo returning from Nohr back to Ylisse and meeting their other halfs after disappearing without a warning





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> No clue if this has been done before or if this is even any good. This is my first time posting on AO3 and I keep it very short because I'm rly no good with longer stories/chapters. Updates will prolly be whenever because life is busy, my dudes. But I hope you enjoy this small one and if there's anything, constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> Sidenote: As for the time each of them was gone, it is hazy, it's been a while since I played Fates or the DLC. So do correct me if it is wrong. c:

_Home sweet home,_ Severa thought. The Ylissean woman landed back right from where she was taken - the big Mila tree. She remembered, right before the mysterious man took them to Nohr, that they fought a battle against a huge number of creatures. She never did quite discover their name. Everything was over now, though. Hoshido and Nohr were at peace and so, their deed was over.

 

Severa, or Selena as she was called by the Nohrians, decided as the first to go back home. Owain and Inigo, her two annoying but dear friends, stayed behind for a little bit longer to give their new friends a proper goodbye. Severa, however, felt terribly guilty about being dragged off by a complete stranger, leaving her parents and her fiancè behind, and wanted to come home as soon as possible. All the time she spent in Nohr, there wasn't a single day she didn't think about Laurent. She tried to stay faithful at all times. There were countless occasions in which she could have thrown it all away, and maybe end up staying in Nohr - but she didn't. He was too important to her. She may seem distant or stubborn, rebellious at times, but he could always be sure that she wouldn't go that far. And Severa didn't want to think about how worried he might've been.

 

She stood by the great Mila tree, her two pigtails swaying in the wind. A hand rested against the bark, her wine-red eyes observing the tree. A light gust of wind blew through the area, the many branches and leafs giving the sun no chance to shine through. Severa remembered the day they went to Nohr, she left her engagement ring in one of the many holes the tree showed. She had hoped Laurent would find the ring here, knowing he came here often. It was his favourite place, after all. She shares a lot of good memories with this tree. “Here you are“. The soft voice made her flinch, seeming to come out of nowhere. Appearing suddenly next to the tree, Laurent stood, face firm but gentle. Her gaze softened, and before she knew it, Severa ran straight into his arms. The mage let out a tired sigh and embraced her frail body. “I'm so so sorry, Laurent...“, she murmured into his chest.

 

He was irritated. Why the did she disappear like that? And why did she come back now? For the love of the Gods, this made no sense to him at all. But he was glad for her safe return. He pulled back from the hug, facing her now. His expression was stern; anger and relief at the same time reflected in his expression. Severa wasn't a person to keep her mouth shut, but this time she didn't know what to say. What, then, would he say? Would he leave her? She grew nervous even thinking about that. Laurent suddenly pulled something out of his pocket. It was round and glittering, a ruby worked into its inlay. He took her left hand and carefully put the ring on her ring finger.

 

“You found it“, she noted in a calm voice but her expression showed surprise. “Of course I did“, was the assured reply. Severa’s gaze moved from her hand up to meet his brown eyes. A few minutes of silence passed between them before she dared to ask the dreaded question, “How long was I gone?”

 

Laurent didn’t quite know, himself, though he knew it certainly has been a really long time. He was oh so glad to have his love back by his side again. “One or two years, perhaps…” his answer was unsure. She put her hand over her mouth and stared with wide eyes at him. “Laurent, I’m terribly sorry, trust me. I swear I can explain why-“, Severa was cut short. Laurent cupped her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. His thumb stroked her cheek lightly as he looked at her once more, “Welcome home, honey."


End file.
